Actuación
by Karu-suna
Summary: Reto KnB: "La rebelión de los Ukes". Es el festival cultural en Teiko, suerte que el trabajo que los ha juntado los inspire al final del día. KisexMurasakibara.
1. Chapter 1

Reto: "La rebelión de los ukes"

KnB

Disclaimer: Los personajes bla bla bla Tadatoshi Fujimaki bla bla bla prestados a mi, ¿ne?

El segundo! Me muero! Apenas y he terminado horas antes XD Itara! Mil gracias de nueva cuenta! Chicas! Las leo lento pero seguro, la verdad que a este par le di muchas vueltas pero esto ha salido, en fin espero lo disfruten que ando con prisa jjojojo byebye!

***Actuación***

Ha llegado ahí por casualidad, quizás por equivocación, un golpe de suerte- literalmente hablando por el balón lanzado por Aomine directo a su cabeza y le había obligado a echar un vistazo al gimnasio- lo cierto es que está ahí. lo ha logrado como muchas cosas antes en su vida, la diferencia es que esta vez no está en sus planes claudicar.

Kise comienza a sentirse bien, no solo es el ser titular en el equipo de baloncesto, la relación que comienza a formar con su equipo es distinta a cualquier otra que hubiese hecho en el pasado, son un completo caos, pelean, se enfrentan, gritan y ríen, se ayudan y bromean, es divertido, como una familia, una muy extraña familia.

-Aomine-chii!uno más!

-No seas pesado es tarde y mañana es el jodido festival

-Moooo como si fueras a llegar temprano, anda uno más!

Aomine niega bufando con cansancio y le da la espalda agitando la mano al aire mientras abandona el gimnasio, es obvia la negativa y Kise no puede hacer más que suspirar derrotado y dejarse caer de espaldas en la duela, está cansado pero nunca es suficiente cuando de superar al moreno se trata.

Sus ojos se cierran y se deja al silencio de la sala vacía, le es extraño no escuchar el rechinar de las suelas con cada jugada ni el rebotar del balón en el aro, se ha acostumbrado a cada sonido y el crujir de la puerta al ser abierta no es la excepción, un par de pasos que conoce de sobra son suficiente para que levante sus parpados y se siente cual resorte con las piernas flexionadas y las manos en los pies dando una imagen de lo más infantil.

-Mura-chii ¿sigues por aquí?

Murasakibara sigue caminando hasta situarse a su lado, se sienta y le extiende la bolsa de papitas en sus manos, su mirada muestra cansancio y fastidio y Kise sonríe compartiendo la golosina.

-Aka-chin no me dejaba ir, es cruel

La queja saca una risa del rubio y ambos se tienden en el suelo con la mirada perdida en las luces colgantes y estructuras metálicas en el techo, uno junto al otro.

Teiko celebraría esa semana el festival anual de artes, un día lleno de espectáculos, exposiciones, recitales y muestras gastronómicas, un día en el que todo estudiante debe participar en cualquiera de los campos pero participar al fin y al cabo, en el caso del club de baloncesto es el entrenador y el capitán quienes deciden la actividad y no pueden más que maldecir y lloriquear cuando Momoi les anuncia su espectacular idea de una obra de teatro.

En un principio parece fácil, seguramente servirán de apoyo para otra clase, todos son hombres y pueden ayudar en cualquier cosa tras bambalinas, por su altura principalmente, pero la aclaración de que solo el equipo (SOLO) se encargara de la obra colapsa sus mentes adolescentes al instante, ¿qué clase de obra pueden hacer solo hombres?, la idea de una Satsuki vestida como blanca nieves en una bizarra fantasía suya rodeada de jugadores nada enanos en el escenario le llega a más de uno pero nada se compara con la realidad que termina siendo, la típica representación de Romeo y Julieta, obra adorada por muchos (Momoi) y odiada por otros tantos (el equipo completo) pero eso no es lo que los hace abrir los ojos a todo lo que dan ni gritar con horror cual niñas de preescolar, sino el hecho de que la única mujer será la directora dejando a más de uno con papeles femeninos.

Al paso de los días la idea es digerida poco a poco, que Akashi como director sea la voz de mando en cada momento y balancee unas enormes tijeras de jardinero de un lado a otro alegando que es parte de la utilería no tiene nada que ver, los ensayos pasan a quitar tiempo de practica pero en su condición poco les afecta, son días divertidos llenos de bromas y pizza en el escenario improvisado con vestuario regado en la duela y libretos deshojados señalados con marca textos.

Es una tarde antes de la presentación, el ensayo ha llegado a su fin y Kise logra convencer a Daiki de jugar un pequeño partido pero Atsushi es secuestrado por la pelirosa del grupo y su capitán para probarle su vestuario porque sí, el gigante había caído con el papel más importante, una Julieta de más de dos metros con mirada perezosa y retención de diálogos nula, el que la selección de personajes fuera por sorteo había hecho bastante interesante todo el asunto, Midorima era su "madre", completamente indiferente al tema de la actuación, se limitaba a hablar con el mismo tono que se estudia una ecuación matemática y Kuroko interpretaba con la misma gracia del lanzador al mejor amigo de Romeo, su falta de presencia dejaba clara la importancia del personaje en escena modificando completamente la esencia de la trama.

No fue sorpresa para nadie que al sacar las papeletas Ryota resultara el protagonista masculino y claro que se había regodeado con ello al igual que Daiki al resultar el religioso padre que ayudase a la pareja en su plan, solo contaba con un par de lineas y pensaba escabullirse.

Una pareja bastante peculiar pero ya conocida por todos, Murasakibara Atsushi y Kise Ryota eran oficialmente pareja desde hace meses y para alivio de todo Teikou no lo parecían, de no ser porque vivían juntos y se tomaban de las manos nadie lo sabría, resultaban bastante discretos.

-Ryo-chin no quiero actuar mañana

Kise sonríe el tampoco se siente muy atraído por el festival y lo que deben hacer pero igual no es como si pudieran evitarlo y la idea de ver al pelimorado con el enorme vestido violeta que han confeccionado especialmente para él lo mantiene ansioso desde que lo vio por accidente en las pruebas.

-Piensa que será un rato Mura-chii y será divertido, después podemos pasarnos por los puestos de comida

Atsushi asiente no muy convencido, está cansado y solo quiere volver a casa y dormir, sin mediar más tira la mano del modelo obligándolo a andar, la tarde cae.

***knb***

Los aplausos resuenan en el gimnasio acompañados de risas y gritos y los llamados actores se inclinan en reverencia aceptando los cumplidos con alegría, la obra a resultado toda una parodia exitosa aun cuando nada haya salido como estaba planeado, los diálogos se salen completamente de contexto y parte de la escenografía cae a mitad del segundo tiempo, Murasakibara logra colar una bolsa de golosinas y sale a escena comiendo entre palabras sin remordimiento de ver a Akashi golpearse la frente por no prever lo obvio y a Kise negando y manoteando tras el telón, tiene hambre y come pero cumple con su parte.

Aomine intenta fugarse como lo planeo desde el inicio pero termina amarrado a una silla en la tarima, no necesita moverse para recitar sus monótonos y secos diálogos siendo Kuroko completamente ignorado, termina sentado al borde del tapanco meciendo los pies y tomando una malteada pasando a ser espectador, es la tan esperada escena final del rencuentro de los enamorados que el silencio invade la sala.

Momoi muerde el improvisado telón con emoción cuando ve a Romeo acercarse al lecho de una falsamente muerta Julieta, Daiki sigue en la silla ahora casi tras bambalinas completamente quieto a espera de ver aquella escena que jamás se ensayó, que su capitán pensó sería mejor ver en un memento de improvisación.

Kise recita sus líneas con elocuencia y gracia enamorando más a cada fanática en las filas del público, los agudos gritos ensordecen cuando el rubio se inclina dramáticamente al enorme cuerpo de su "amada" pero Atsushi está molesto, las voces chillonas lo aturden y aun teniendo los ojos cerrados puede ver a las adolescentes aglomeradas al frente con las manos juntas y corazones en los ojos, las ha tolerado, estar con Kise le deja claro que ese tipo de escenas son comunes para el modelo y lo entiende pero está harto, ni en una obra, ni en un momento tan especial como su supuesto reencuentro los dejan en paz.

Jadeos de sorpresa, maldiciones en son de gracia y uno que otro grito remplazan la marea de feromonas cuando el pelimorado se levanta y toma a Ryota por las mejillas sellando sus labios, igual debía pasar ¿no?, el beso se prologa hasta que Midorima interviene tratando de salvar el acto Akashi esta en shock sin saber si reír o molestarse por el atrevimiento pero el final inesperado y la bajada del telón termina en agrado de los asistentes.

-La próxima vez que desobedezcan de ese modo se quedarán fuera de titulares ¿quedó claro? Y eso va en especial para ti Atsushi

Algunas risas bajas se escucharon, después de la función el pelirrojo hacía recuento de los daños, el que todo hubiese salido bien a su modo no descartaba su falta de atención y compromiso y claramente no podía permitirlo, el gigante le miraba desinteresado sin ningún arrepentimiento mientras abría la octava bolsa de papitas del día mientras Kise a su lado sonreía apenado, lo había tomado por sorpresa pero igual lo había disfrutado.

-Pero Aka-chin todo ha salido bien y esas niñas molestas se callaron

-No tientes a tu suerte Atsushi

-Pero...

Es el rubio el que se cuelga a su cuello para cubrir su boca antes de que siga hablando y se disculpa en su nombre arrastrándolo fuera de gimnasio.

-Más vale que regresen el vestuario al taller de teatro!-les grita Shintaro apenas los ve cruzar la puerta

-Si, si, si Midorima-chii! yo me encargo!

La imagen de Kise vestido de príncipe (porque era claro que por más clásica que fuese la historia el traje de príncipe iba porque iba) corriendo por los pasillos arrastrando a Murasakibara con el pomposo vestido lleno de moños y el peinado alto llama la atención de más de uno a su paso, cruzan el jardín, suben escaleras y llegan al salón que parece bodega con restos de escenografías pasadas.

-Ryo-chin no deberías correr así, me he cansado

-Haa?!pero si fue por tu culpa! si nos hubiéramos quedado Akashi-chii nos hubiera descuartizado

Atsushi se encoje de hombros y se deja caer en el suelo al no encontrar una silla vacía, el vestido le estorba pero le hace bien de cojín hecho bolas bajo el, el rubio no tarda en imitarle dejando su cabeza sobre las piernas extendidas del más alto, ambos suspiran con cansancio, el día no va ni a la mitad y ya están fastidiados.

-Estoy muerto-dramatiza el modelo enredando sus manos en el cuello ajeno que se inclina sobre él- y tengo hambre, mucha

-Dijiste que pasaríamos a los puestos de comida y seguro se ha acabado lo mejor

Kise curva sus labios en un puchero, es verdad la comida es lo primero que se termina pero piensa compensárselo al grandote, quizás lo lleve a cenar a un buen restaurante aunque al otro no le da pinta de ser de esos gustos ¿una hamburguesa?, la idea de ambos entrando con las ropas que portan al restaurante de comida rápida lo hace reír ante la mirada confusa de su compañero.

-¿Qué?

-Nada…solo pensaba en como lucimos con estos trajes

Murasakibara se mira con detenimiento alzando los brazos y palpando la tela como recién descubriendo las prendas, su inspección pasa al rubio y no necesita pensar mucho para llegar a una conclusión.

-Ryo-chin- el modelo lo mira al notar la seriedad de sus palabras- creo que verte así me pone

.

.

.

Seguro se han topado con esa imagen de Mura en vestido y Kise de príncipe jejeje supongo que soy oportunista y la tome a mi favor, tenía otras ideas para esta pareja un tanto más oscuras pero el tiempo me comió…quizás para otra ocasión

Perdonen las faltas como les decía ando de súper prisa, lo corregiré! Jejeje Espero sea de su agrado, esta vez lo dejo hasta aquí, decidí dividirlo en dos partes porque honestamente no estoy del todo conforme con el resto así que el fina lo subiré pronto vale?

Gracias por leer y no olviden darme su valiosísima opinión ne?! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Reto KnB: "La rebelión de los ukes"

Disclaimer: Los personajes bla bla bla Tadatoshi Fujimaki bla bla bla prestados a mi, ¿ne?

* * *

***Actuación***

No sabe si es broma o la falta de alimento y el estrés de la obra lo han afectado pero las palabras del más alto logran pintarlo de todos colores, se levanta cual resorte mirándolo fijamente esperando cualquier reacción pero nada ocurre, son ahora sus ojos los que se pasean por Atsushi, distraído, ligeramente sonrojado, la falda arriba de las rodillas permitiéndole sentarse casi en posición de loto, sus largos cabellos aún están atados y parte de la tela cae sobre su hombro, le ocurre lo mismo.

-Yo…-siente la saliva pasar grueso por su garganta cerrada y se afloja el cuello largo y dorado que forma lo alto de su traje- Mura-chiin…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no quieres?-pregunta inocente

-No es eso…estamos en…y luego hay que…y la gente que…

-Moooooo Ryo-chin no dijo lo mismo hace unos meses en los baños del acuario, me perdí ver a los pingüinos por eso

El recuerdo del ultima excursión escolar solo logra que cubra su rostro apenado con ambas manos, no es como si él hubiese tenido la culpa y el gigante lo había arrastrado a uno de los pequeños cubículos, una cosa había llevado a la otra, el rememorarlo hasta revivía un poco el dolor en su trasero y las discretas burlas por sus distorsionados pasos hasta el autobús de vuelta pero ahora solo podía pensar en una cosa y distaba bastante de lo que el peli morado tenía en mente, suspiró tomando valor y asintió esperando que su compañero diera el primera paso.

-Es…está bien Mura-chii pero…es que…

-¿Qué ocurre Ryo-chin? ¿Quieres estar arriba?

Kise abre los ojos con sorpresa viendo como Murasakibara se levanta la falda hasta mostrarle su ropa interior, es incomoda y no encuentra la forma de sacársela.

-Sé que…no lo hemos hecho así-admite aun ruborizado el rubio, jamás pensó en que el otro lo leyera tan bien- pero pues…me gustaría y eso y…

-No

-He?

-No creo que sea buena idea Ryo-chin, romperíamos las reglas

-¿Reglas?

La pregunta sale de golpe entre sorprendido y ofendido, es claro que muchas veces no entiende lo que el más alto le dice, suele ser distraído y pasar de un tema a otro sin sentido alguno pero esta vez sí que está perdido.

-¿De qué reglas hablas?

-De las reglas de pareja-declara cual obviedad- el más grande siempre va arriba Ryochin

Silencio, la declaración lo deja en blanco ¿en dónde rayos…?

-Mine-chi me lo dijo, es una ley universal

Ese maldito, la duda pasa a ser sorpresa y muta a molestia que no tarda en ser furia, ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? En lo poco que llevaba como pareja sus encuentros no han sido numeroso pero siempre se ha marcado un "papel" sin pensarlo, Murasakibara siempre termina dominándolo, su gran tamaño lo ayuda y siempre termina contra la cama, la pared, el inodoro público, siempre, en su momento pensó que era por el simple hecho de que eran nuevos en ello, se estaban conociendo y no le molestaba, pensaba que tarde o temprano llegaría su momento pero tras escuchar semejantes palabras no podía más que pensar que el gamberro de Aomine lo había hecho apropósito, había sembrado esa idea en la infantil mente de su pareja solo para joderlo y lo peor es que este se lo había creído por completo, si Atsushi era tan inocente (o convenenciero) como para tragarse las palabrerías del moreno ya mismo se encargaría de desmentirlo.

-¿Sabes Mura-chii? Tienes razón, es una norma universal

-A que sí, Mine-chin se veía muy serio cuando me lo dijo, incluso Mido-chin lo confirmó

La voz entusiasmada del más alto como la de un niño que acierta una pregunta de gran importancia no hacen más que incrementar el pulso de la vena palpitante en su frente, no borra su sonrisa pero si la torna lentamente en una mueca que dista mucho de ser alegre, incluso el muy bastardo de Midorima se había entrometido, no le sorprendería que todos estuviesen coludidos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con falsa inocencia acercándose para ayudar a su compañero a pasar la tela por sobre su cabeza, seguía luchando con ella- ¿Qué más te dijeron Mura-chii?

-Dijeron que es algo que nunca de los nuncas debe cambiar, además dicen que seguro la tienes chiquita y de nada serviría

Y la gota derramó el vaso, ¿Cómo se atrevía el muy maldito a decir aquello?!, se habían visto infinidad de veces y eso era algo que no podía decir ni de broma, la tela del vestido que aun surcaba sobre sus hombros terminó hecha nudo manteniéndolo con ambos brazos extendidos, lo escucho quejarse y preguntar que ocurría pero nada le importó.

-¿Ryo-chin?

-Te voy a enseñar lo equivocados que esos bastardos mal nacidos están Atsushi

Las alarmas del gigante se dispararon, era ingenuo pero no idiota y sabía de qué iba todo, intento liberarse pero el vestido era enorme y lleno de tiras y encajes que lo atoraban por completo, con esfuerzo se asomó entre los paños y se estremeció al sentir más frías manos del modelo paseando por sus piernas.

-E-espera Ryo-chin! Es broma! Lo juro!-el rubio no escuchaba inmerso en la tarea de aflojarse el traje- yo les dije que no era cierto! Pregúntales!

Por un momento el menor se detuvo sonriendo para sus adentros al ver al otro indefenso revuelto entre las telas con las piernas abiertas y una muy visible y creciente erección, ya había entrado en el juego ¿Qué más daba seguirlo?

-¿En verdad? ¿Les dijiste que se equivocan?¿que yo no…?

-Sí!, sí lo juro! Digo, eres más pequeño que yo, es normal que seas así y yo…

Game over

Los gritos exagerados de Murasakibara se escucharon incluso en el pasillo pero para su fortuna el barullo producto del festival lo opacaba por completo, el salón estaba vació, con llave puesta y completa penumbra y Kise solo pensaba en hacerlo, en desaparecer esa espinita de furia que crecía conforme escuchaba al otro quejarse y decir que todo era una broma.

-Lo siento en serio Ryo-chin, muy enserio!, lo he visto y no es chiquito, de verdad

-Demasiado tarde Atsushi, pero no te preocupes, seré gentil

Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, Ryota determinado, ansioso y hasta cierto punto burlón, Atsushi sorprendido, un poco asustado y rojo hasta las orejas, no podía creer lo que había desatado y para su buena o mala suerte, muy en sus adentros deseaba descubrir lo que ocurriría.

El rubio suspiró cortando un poco la tensión formada y sonrió, como solo él sabía hacerlo, se sacó la parte superior del traje que ya tenía a medio poner, se aseguró de que la tela siguiera bien atada en brazos de su compañero y movió el resto lo suficiente para colarse entre su piernas.

-Lo intentaremos ¿vale?, te creo pero eso no quita que vayamos a hacerlo

La mirada ámbar era penetrante, confiada, con ese brillo que solo tomaba cuando algo importante estaba por suceder, Murasakibara la reconoció estremeciéndose al instante, era la misma mirada que veía en las revistas, en esas molestas fotos para las que posaba, esa por la que las niñas locas gritaban y se le echaban encima cual garrapatas, esa que lo desarmaba por completo.

Para el peli morado era un punto sin retorno, comúnmente era justo en ese instante en el que se arrojaba sobre el como si se tratara de un malvavisco gigante ignorando sus vagos intentos por detenerlo pero esta vez estaba del otro lado, con el sobre su cuerpo y sus manos repasando su piel con una poco común fuerza, no quería, en verdad que los demás lo habían asustado con esas historias de malas experiencias y aunque el siempre trataba de no hacerle pasar un mal rato al modelo no se veía a sí mismo en esa situación.

-Mura-chii~ vamos quita esa cara de susto

El mayor reaccionó y arrugo la frente sintiéndose insultado, con un puchero adornando sus labios.

-No estoy asustado

Kise no puedo evitar reír, por un momento había olvidado lo fácil que resultaba engañar al gigante y esta vez pensaba aprovecharlo, decidió no discutir y asintió dándole la razón inclinándose para unir sus labios, Atsushi gruño aun molesto pero no tardó en seguirle el ritmo, las caricias del modelo lo distraían lo suficiente y la molestia por menospreciarlo (a sus ojos) no desaparecía ¿quién se creía para decir que tenía miedo?

Los presurosos pasos en el pasillo les recuerdan que el día está por terminar, los alumnos se dirigen a la breve ceremonia de clausura y tras eso la escuela se convierte en un recolector de basura y limpieza gigantes, todos yendo y viniendo en todos los salones y pasillos, el tiempo se les agota y eso sin considerar la probabilidad de que Akashi o Momoi los manden buscar.

Atsushi le mira ceñudo, el temor se ha remplazado rápidamente por molestia pero Kise no hace más que ensanchar su sonrisa, se acerca uniendo sus labios aun cuando el otro le rehúye alegando lo injusto que es, jurando a todos los dioses que conoce que aplastará a sus compañeros de Teiko por –según él- provocar la desgracia que está viviendo pero cada segundo que pasa los murmullos bajan de tono y las palabras se cortan interrumpidas entre besos que les saben a dulce y botanas.

Kise se separa un segundo, el gigante no puede con la cara avergonzada que se carga, y se cubre con la tela anudada en sus brazos.

-Deja de mirarme así

El rubio ríe, ya no se ha quejado y su cuerpo parece menos tenso, sabe lo voluble que el otro es y no quiere presionar ningún interruptor que cambie el rumbo de la situación así que evita responder y se dedica a hacer su trabajo, sus manos pasando por las piernas abiertas del mayor, sus labios besando la piel del trabajado abdomen, lo siente temblar y contraerse y gemir falsamente molesto, quiere jugar tal como y el otro hace con el pero no tienen tiempo.

En un movimiento suave, firme, se deshace de la tela que le estorba, el pudor y la pena que en el pasado lo envolvían al ver semejante excitación sale por la ventana cuando al rozar con sus dedos la piel del miembro erguido escucha a Atsushi gemir, real, natural, tan fuerte y claro que el mismo salta en sus sitio por lo repentino. Sonríe.

-¿Te gustó Mura-chii?

El otro gruñe intentando inútilmente patearlo y su mano se ciñe más en torno a la carne que palpita entre sus dedos, lo ha estudiado y vivido en carne propia y aprovecha el estado nubloso de su compañero para palpar con uno de sus dedos el apretado aro que tanto ansía.

-K-kise-chin~

El más alto gimotea, el nerviosismo ha vuelto apenas siente su entrada forzada, Ryota aparta las manos que necias cubren a su chico y se inclina hasta unir de nuevo sus labios, lo hace con rapidez, con precisión, le prepara en un tiempo que parece record cuando las voces lejanas y risueñas vuelven a lo lejos al otro lado de la puerta, sus miradas se cruzan, ojos nublado y deseosos, mejillas rojas y calientes, cuerpos temblorosos previendo lo que viene.

El rubio se acerca, las manos ancladas al muro que sirve de respaldo al gigante, su cadera empujando hacia el hueco entre las piernas que temblorosas se abren haciéndole espacio, el golpe es fuerte, firme y exacto, ambos jadean ante la unión y las palabras se hacen innecesarias con las prisas de una mayor fricción.

Para Kise es difícil, el otro es más grande y sus piernas cuelgan a ambos lados sobre las suyas propias, la pesada respiración rozando su oído y los brazos aun atados en torno a su cuello limitan sus movimientos, pero está como siempre quiso y los ruditos quedos que el otro suelta no hacen más que enardecer sus sentidos.

-Kise-chin

-Lo siento, de verdad terminaré pronto

La idea de que quizás no era el mejor momento y lugar cruzan por su mente causándole una ligera culpabilidad, si recuerda la primera vez que lo hicieron en su departamento con luces tenues y toda la calma del mundo pero para Atsushi no parece ser problema, no lo espera.

-No…yo…quiero decir que se siente bien…de verdad...agh! Kise-chin avisa! Eso ha dolido!

El movimiento brusco de su cuerpo ha sido involuntario, no esperaba lo que el otro le ha dicho, se disculpa torpe, completamente entusiasmado, sus brazos se ciñen al cuello frente a él, lo quiere cerca y sus cuerpos se juntas más de lo posible, dos toques en la puerta, voces que conocen.

-Oe Kise! Murasakibara! ¿Siguen ahí?!

Fuerzan la puerta y ellos se siguen moviendo, están cerca, sus gemidos silenciados entre sus labios las manos aferradas a las telas sudadas de los trajes que debieron dejar hace rato, jadeos.

-Mine-chin esta…

-Lo sé, ya casi…

-Pero no quiero…

Risas, más velocidad y golpes en la puerta, más voces, Midorima riñe al pestillo trabado y escuchan a Kuroko pegarse a la madera diciendo que ha escuchado algo, jadeos.

La cúspide los ciega, la oscuridad del taller de Teatro se ve opacada por las luces multicolores tras sus parpados, el silencio opacado por su gozo, la puerta cede.

El silencio recibe al trío, solo la luz del pasillo como forma geométrica de la entrada les ilumina, sus cabezas asomadas mirando entre los trastes de materiales, herramientas y escenografías viejas.

-Juraría que estaban aquí, no les vi en la ceremonia

-Ch…Quizás volvieron a los puestos de comida por las sobras, que importa, larguémonos tengo sueño

-Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun se molestará

Las voces se alejan dejando como música de fondo el ajetreo de afuera, la puerta corrida a medio abrir tras rebotar después de ser jalada con fuerza por Daiki, al fondo del aula las telas se mueven, suspiros.

Kise se levanta dejando el vestido que lo cubre como carpa de campaña sobre sus hombros, Atsushi bajo él con el cabello revuelto y pedazos de cartón como colchón, sonrisas.

-Nos salvamos

-Kise-chin pesas

-Ho, lo siento

El rubio se remueve para salirse de encima, el traje aun medio puesto en su torso, los pantalones abiertos dejando ver la cinturilla de los interiores, está cansado más por lo repentino y la adrenalina de ser pillados que por el acto mismo, Murasakibara se libera, se gira y lo deja debajo, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

-Creo que Mido-chin y Mine-chin tenían razón

El rostro del modelo se contorsiona, la molestia vuelve, ¿después de todo…?!

-Tú…

-No sé, no estaba prestando atención Kise-chin quizás solo necesito intentar de nuevo, tu sabes para estar seguro

Sonrisas, el gigante es distraído y nadie parece querer entrar al taller de teatro, puede volver a enseñarle una y otra vez… y el castigo para sus compañeros, ese puede esperar.

.

.

.

* * *

Soy una maldita sin corazón lo se XD he tardado los siglos de los siglos amen, limoneeeeeees dificileeeees, por fin le damos fin a este fic a meses del reto, en verdad lo siento jamás me había pasado con un reto y no planeo que ocurra de nuevo! Jum!

En fin, espero les gustara ;D

Gracias por leer y no olviden darme su valiosísima opinión ne?! ;D


End file.
